


A pirate's life for me

by shortcircuitify



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcircuitify/pseuds/shortcircuitify
Summary: Twenty years with two short days in between, and the callouses on his hands are still the same.





	A pirate's life for me

Twenty years with two short days in between, and the callouses on his hands are still the same – deeper, and rougher, but she recognizes each one, and the way they make her shiver when he wraps his hand around the nape of her neck.

There are greys in his hair, silver in the moonlight – the magic of the Dutchess washing away from him, youth traded for her flesh beneath him - and some greys in hers too. His voice is soft and husky, telling her she is beautiful. She cannot feel enough of him, scratches her nails against the soft, curling hair of his chest.

“ _Will._ ”

They never had time to form habits, rutting in the back of ships before the end of the world, but his touch is so familiar, the way he slides into her. There are tears in her eyes, and he kisses them softly, the creaky wood of Shipwreck Cove reminding her of the few moments they used to share. She grips his shoulders, afraid for a moment that she will awaken from such a dream, aching and alone, but then he pulls out, and slides back in, and she lets her head fall back, his kisses following close behind.

He is slow, a luxury to them now, and she pants against his neck.

Her words are stuck in her throat, lodged by pleasure and moans and a deep ache in her chest, borne of too many lonely nights and his hands on her waist.

“I love you,” he mouths against her cheeks, love and sweet words and nonsense spilling into her skin.

When he finally falls asleep, she stays awake, traces the deep lines around his mouth and eyes, scared he will disappear in the morning. He fidgets in his sleep, and she knows the fear in his whispered words, remembers the dreams she once had about the Black Pearl. She holds him tight as he shivers and shakes, hands running over his spine, willing the pain to disappear. And when the sun rises over the cliffside once more, she wakes him by straddling his hips, her lips on his; she smiles, her stomach fluttering in a way it has not since she was a weedy teenager.

“I love you, Will Turner,” she says.

And he stays.  


End file.
